


The Consequences of Snooping

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane discovers a box in Maura's closet that she can't stop looking at. The contents of the box create a change in their relationship. Smutty fun one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Snooping

Jane stood in Maura’s closet, knowing that she should just put the box that she currently held in her hands back on the shelf. Maura had sent her to find something in the master bedroom’s closet for her, although at the moment Jane couldn’t remember what the item was that she was supposed to be finding because all other thoughts had vanished from her mind when she started looking in this box. 

So instead of the simply putting the box away and moving on to actually finding the item Maura wanted, Jane stared at the contents of the box. Just looked. She didn’t dare touch anything. She was so fixated on the contents of the box that she didn’t hear Maura come up behind her.

“Did you find the blanket?” Maura asked.

Jane startled and lost her grip, dropping the box and spilling its contents all over the closet floor.

“What are you doing?” Maura asked.

Jane backed further into the closet away from the mess she had created. That’s what it was she was supposed to looking for, she remember now, a blanket Maura wanted to use for a picnic later that day. “I, uh, I haven’t found it.”

“I can see that,” Maura said curtly. She squatted to pick up the fallen items and return them to their box.

“What…um…” Jane mumbled.

“Just say it,” Maura said with a sigh.

“What do you do with all of those?” Jane asked lamely.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have any sex toys, Jane.”

“I have one vibrator, buried in the drawer next to my bed. I don’t have a box full of them.” Jane didn’t mean for her statement to have such an accusatory tone and she grimaced at the hurt look that came over Maura’s face. She took a step forward and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“What did you mean then?” Maura said.

Jane scrunched her face. Instead of answering the question she said, “What, um…what do you have them all for?”

“I thought that part was obvious,” Maura said.

“I mean, do you use all of them?” she asked hesitantly.

Maura softened. There was a innocence and curiosity to Jane’s question rather than the judgment she was expecting. “No,” she answered. “In fact, I haven’t used most of them.”

“Then why do you have them?”

“You know that I like to be prepared for all situations.”

Jane smiled. “Of course. And you like to shop,” she said teasingly.

Maura grinned a gave a slight nod of her head.

“I’m sure you did lots of research into the best products too.”

“Of course I did.”

“What’s that one for?” Jane said as Maura picked up a strap-on harness from the floor to return it to the box.

“Jane.”

“I mean, I know what it’s for. But why…” Jane dropped her gaze briefly before returning it to Maura’s face with an intense expression. “If you were going to use that, who…Did you get it for you to wear or for someone else to wear?”

Maura held Jane’s gaze and answered, “It would depend on the person I was with and what he, or she, wanted to do with it.”

“Did you have someone in mind when you purchased it?” Jane asked.

“Maybe.”

Jane’s voice became even more gravelly as she said, “Maybe you should try it on now.”

“Me?” Maura asked in surprise.

Jane nodded.

Maura picked up the box and set it back on its shelf, but kept the harness out and finally said, “Okay.” With Jane’s eyes still on her, Maura unbuttoned her shorts and slid them over her hips to let them drop to the floor. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious under Jane’s gaze, Maura turned sideways to remove her underwear.

Jane watched while biting her bottom lip. Her eyes glided over Maura’s body, following the path of Maura’s hands as she removed the clothing from the bottom half of her body and briefly lingering on the small patch of light brown hair between Maura’s legs just barely visible from her angle before moving up to Maura’s face to find Maura watching her.

Maura put on the thong style harness, which had an opening and pouch for the dildo that narrowed to a thin strip of fabric between her legs and butt cheeks, and turned back fully towards Jane, holding up her hands in a gesture as if to ask what Jane thought.

“Wow,” Jane said softly. She walked around Maura and admired the view before coming to a stop behind her. Her fingertips gently skimmed over Maura’s exposed ass and then came to rest on Maura’s hips. “I think you still need to accessorize though.”

“I have a lot of accessories.”

Jane eyed the box of toys from over Maura’s shoulder. “What were you thinking about when you bought all of these? I mean, I know you shop for shoes when you’re stressed. Is this the stress-induced online shopping you do when you’re not at work?”

“I would have thought it would be more obvious why I do this shopping,” Maura answered. “I don’t buy these when I’m stressed. I buy them when I’m…fantasizing.”

In a low voice, Jane said into Maura’s ear, “I think I may have had some similar fantasies.”

Maura stopped herself from moaning and said, “Which one should I put on?”

“Whichever one you think best fits this fantasy.”

Maura chose a purple dildo that curved upwards and had ridges on the top of the shaft. 

Jane slid one hand under Maura’s tank top and against her abdomen while Maura secured the dildo in the harness. She kissed Maura’s neck and whispered, “You’re so sexy,” against it, while her left hand reached down and grasped the dildo.

She pressed the base of the toy against Maura where it sat against her clit and then stroked the toy over the ridges to the tip and then underneath back to the base. 

Maura moaned when the toy pressed against her clit for the second time and she closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards against Jane’s shoulder, allowing Jane to kiss the entire expanse of her neck.

Jane’s hand left the toy and both hands moved up under Maura’s shirt to palm bra-clad breasts. Frustrated with the barrier to Maura’s skin, Jane pulled the tank top up over Maura’s head and then removed her bra as well. 

She slid the back of her hands up Maura’s sides and against the outside of her breasts. Maura shivered at the touch. Jane circled the breasts with her fingertips and then slid rough palms over hardening nipples.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Jane said softly.

“Why did you say anything?” Maura asked breathily.

“Why didn’t you?” Jane countered.

Maura opened her eyes and turned around in Jane’s arms and backed Jane against the wall. “It doesn’t matter now.” She looped her hands around Jane’s neck and stood on her tiptoes to capture her lips in a kiss. 

Their lips moved against each other softly at first. Maura pressed a second and then third kiss to Jane’s lips. On her fourth kiss, she parted her lips and Jane did as well. Her tongue pushed into Jane’s mouth and Jane responded. As the kiss became more heated, Jane pulled on Maura’s waist to pull her closer. The toy pressed between Jane’s legs as any remaining distance between their bodies disappeared.

Maura broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of Jane’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Her hands went immediately to Jane’s abdomen, reverently tracing Jane’s muscles. “Do you know how many times you were exercising in only a sports bra and all I wanted to do was touch you here?”

“Is that what all of those yoga classes were for? Jane joked.

Maura just grinned in response and worked on removing Jane’s bra. Her hands moved over bare breasts, lightly at first and then she squeezed them in her palms. When Jane arched into her touch, letting out a strangled moan, Maura said, “Let’s move to the bed.”

Jane nodded and headed to the bed, stripping off her remaining clothing in the process. Before following, Maura caught sight of herself in the closet mirror and stopped to look. She had tried on the harness when she first purchased it, but then had put it in the box with the other toys. Most of the toys in the box had never been used. They were purchased impulsively during late night online browsing sessions during which Maura had let her mind wander and indulge in certain fantasies. Although Jane was a frequent guest star in her fantasies, she hadn’t played out this particular scenario in her head before. 

Maura examined herself in the mirror. Her hands passed over her abdomen and then the silicone toy in the same way Jane had just touched her. The first time she had tried on the strap-on, she hadn’t felt anything in particular about how she looked in it, other than a brief flare of arousal at the memory of the fantasy that had led to the purchase of it. Looking at herself now, after seeing and hearing how Jane reacted to her wearing it, Maura felt indescribably sexy.

“Maur?” Jane called from the bedroom, and Maura went to join her. 

Jane had pulled back the covers on the bed and was sitting naked in the middle. When Maura came into the room, Jane lay back against the pillows and Maura took a moment to admire her fully naked body before making her way to the bed and crawling between Jane’s spread legs.

Maura hovered over her and leaned her head down to kiss Jane’s lips. Jane’s hands grabbed Maura’s hips and tried to pull Maura down but Maura resisted and kept her hips elevated. She pulled out of the kiss with a smile and then moved lower, putting her lips around Jane’s nipple and sucking it into her mouth. Just as she had when Maura’s hands were on her breasts, Jane arched into the touch and moaned, louder this time.

Maura sucked on the nipple as she pulled her mouth away and released it, then moved to the other breast hoping for the same reaction. This time when Jane grabbed her ass to pull her down Maura let her. The toy slid between them and pressed between Jane’s legs. Jane bucked her hips up at the contact and moaned again at the pressure of the toy teasing her.

When Maura was done with Jane’s breasts she sat back on her knees and spread Jane’s legs wider. The toy was already wet from Jane’s evident arousal. Maura slid her fingers through Jane’s wet folds and then, with Jane watching her, brought her fingers to her lips for her first taste of Jane. She sucked her fingertips into her mouth and released them slowly.

 “Jesus, Maura,” Jane said with a groan while watching Maura. “Please fuck me.”

Maura grasped the toy and pushed inside Jane slowly. Jane gasped softly at the first contact and then moaned as Maura filled her. Maura shifted to hover over Jane again and began moving her hips to move the toy back and forth inside Jane.

“Is this okay?” Maura asked.

“Jesus…yes,” Jane moaned. Maura shifted lower and sped up her movement. “Fuck…Maur. That feels…you feel…so good,” Jane said between moans. Jane grasped Maura’s ass and helped to direct her thrusts as she felt herself getting closer and closer. “Fuck…Maura…I’m so close.” She slipped a hand between their bodies and with a few strokes of her clit she fell over the edge.

Maura pulled out and rolled off of Jane. She removed the harness and dropped it over the side of the bed onto the floor and then straddled Jane’s hips. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura’s thighs until Maura raised her hips and Jane slid a hand between her legs. Her fingers ran back and forth through Maura’s wetness until finally she slid two fingers easily inside Maura.

Maura leaned forward, one arm on the bed next to Jane’s head and the other hand braced flat against Jane’s chest, to kiss Jane while fingers pumped inside her. The kisses were erratic, mixed with heavy breaths and moans while Jane twisted and curled her fingers.

When Maura felt her orgasm building she dropped her head to Jane’s shoulder. Her breath hot against Jane’s neck, she said breathlessly, “Jane, make me come. Make me come.”

Jane pulled her fingers out and moved to Maura’s clit and stroked as Maura moaned and shuddered above her. Jane continued stroking until Maura’s breath evened out and her body relaxed against her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura lay on her side next to Jane on the bed, tracing her fingers over Jane’s still exposed chest. They had dozed off for a little while, but now awake, Maura was rethinking the earlier sequence of events that had led to be in bed naked with each other. Jane's eyes fluttered open and Maura said, “I told you that the blanket was in a box on the shelves on the right side of the closet.”

“Hmm?” Jane said sleepily.

“The box you found was on the shelf on the left side of the closet.”

Jane chuckled and said, “Oops.”


End file.
